Swords of Sanghelios
The Swords of Sanghelios[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/arbiter-thel-vadam Halo Waypoint: Arbiter Thel 'Vadam] are a break-away faction of the former Covenant Separatists composed predominantly of Sangheili. The Covenant Separatist movement was originally founded as a rebellion against the San'Shyuum-led Covenant, after the Sangheili learned of the true nature of the Halo Installations near the end of the Battle of Installation 05 in November 2552. Following the end of the Human-Covenant war and the destruction of the Covenant, the Swords of Sanghelios was officially formed. The government rapidly grew in scope and influence, eventually taking control of Sanghelios and the majority of the Sangheili inner colonies. The Swords of Sanghelios are also one of a very select few breakaway Covenant factions to maintain diplomatic relations with humanity following the end of the war. By March 2553 Thel 'Vadam had become the de facto leader of the Swords of Sanghelios and was still in power as of 2559. While the Swords of Sanghelios maintained a solid following, they met resistance from numerous conservative factions which held true to the Covenant religion or to the religion of ancient Sangheili. History Origins of the Faction The original Swords of Sanghelios originated as an ancient alliance of Kaidons dedicated to the overthrow of a tyrannical Arbiter that was in control of the continent Qivro in the time before the Sangheili became a spacefaring race. They also assisted in making the rest of the Sangheili fall in line under the Writ of Union. Formation Sometime following the destruction of the Covenant, the Fleet of Retribution division within the Covenant Separatists, formed the Swords of Sanghelios. Over the three years following the Human-Covenant war, the Sangheili continued to wage war against the remaining San'Shyuum and the Jiralhanae. At first, the Sangheili were at a major disadvantage, as millennia of depending on the San'Shyuum for technology meant that the Sangheili were unable to properly repair or replace the ships they lost in battle. The odds began to even out when the San'Shyuum "vanished" and the Jiralhanae began to fall back into internecine conflicts.Halo: Evolutions, The Return Blooding Years Created Conflict Sphere of Influence The Swords of Sanghelios control the majority of Sangheili colonies. *Urs system **Sanghelios Culture Religion Unlike most other Covenant splinter groups, the Swords of Sanghelios are a secular government rejecting the Covenant religion and questions the traditional faith. However, many Sangheili still continues to worship the Forerunners, with some factions opposing the Swords of Sanghelios following the end of the Human-Covenant war. Military Unlike more conservative groups, the Swords of Sanghelios accept females into their military ranks.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Swords of Sanghelios Additionally, they hold stricter maintenance and safety protocols, ensuring higher utilization rates and healthier crews.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Sword Wraith Ranks of the Swords of Sanghelios *Arbiter *Sangheili Zealot *Sangheili Honor Guard *Special Operations Officer *Special Operations Sangheili *Stealth Sangheili *Sangheili Ranger *Sangheili Ultra *Sangheili Major *Sangheili Minor *Sangheili Storm *Commando *Sangheili Ascetic *Unggoy Ultra *Special Operations Unggoy *Unggoy Heavy *Unggoy Major *Unggoy Minor *Variety of Lekgolo/Mgaelekgolo Ranks *Kig-Yar Sniper *Kig-Yar Major *Kig-Yar Minor Military *Sangheili *Unggoy *Mgalekgolo/Lekgolo *Huragok *Kig-Yar Units Swords of Sanghelios Navy: *Fleet of Retribution **''Shadow of Intent'' **''Pious Inquisitor'' Swords of Sanghelios Army: *Special Warfare Group *Covenant Special Operations Relations Unified Earth Government They are considered by the UEG to be the formal representatives of the Sangheili race.Halo: Hunters in the Dark, page 44 Notable members *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam *Fleet Master and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum *Shipmaster D'ero S'bud *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Tul 'Imjanamee *Drifts Randomly *Mahkee 'Chava *Zon 'Vadum Gallery H5G-Dimkee&friends.png|Swords of Sanghelios Elites and Grunt. Locke&SangheiliMajor.png|A Sword of Sanghelios Elite talking to Spartan Locke. H5G-SunaionSoS.png|A Sword of Sanghelios Elite fighting against Jul 'Mdama's Elites. Sources de:Allianz Separatisten ru:Мечи Сангхелиоса Category:Covenant Factions